Luminance
by Yuu22
Summary: It all started when he started to listen to the voice... and from that it all goes swirling down the drain... set on the triwizard tournament Harry/OC AU, SLASH, complete ramdomness...


Luminance

Chapter One

Yuu22

Author's notes (slash ramblings): Hullo everyone!!!! Um, this is my first Harry Potter story and I'll try reeeeeeaaally hard not to suck at it okey!!! This is **slash** FYI, so if you don't like it then why are you here? The main pairing is about Harry and some OC, and it's gonna be really really really cool!!!!

The first chapter takes place at the third task at the Triwizard Tournament, right on the spot when they're transported to he graveyard...Umm... okay, on with the story!!!!

Ps: I got no beta so pweeese forgive any misspelled words or bad grammar... after all English is not my first language!!!

Footsteps echoed down the graveyard, so soft that his ears barely catching the sound. Harry Potter listened carefully until he was sure of it. "Someone's coming." he suddenly said. Cedric froze in his place and tugged the boy from behind the flaming cauldron with him to hide behind the protection of the angel statue. Their hearts are racing so fast that they can't even seem to be able to count them anymore. His wand was clenched so tightly in his hand that his knuckles are white. This situation, this place, it all seemed so familiar. So familiarly wrong.

"Harry," Cedric whispered. Harry jumped nervously, even though he knows it's only Cedric, he had the feeling that something was going very, very wrong. It's like he was playing the wrong scenario in a movie. Vaguely saying, he was sure that something bad is going to happen. The problem is that he was never wrong with his instinct, that's what the boy wonder was worried about.

"Leeta." Cedric whispered and waved his wand to the stone angle, making it see trough for them to see what's on the other side. "Nice," Harry absentmindedly whispered back to him, while squinting his eyes to catch a glimpse of the face of the short man. Cold reality struck him on the face and he have to face it bare. It's wromtail, and the bundle in his arm is Voldemort, cradled in the traitor's arms like a deformed baby with an adult face.

Hate began to rise rapidly inside of him, swirling and bubbling like a caldron full of lava. A cold realization suddenly came upon his head. This is his chance for revenge. With that rat clueless and the snake weak as a baby he could get rid of them easily. _Only one spell Harry_, He told himself. _One simple spell and it's all over with._

_Think of your father,_ suddenly a new voice flooded his head, a cold yet soothing voice, mixing with his own uncertain one. _Think of how he killed him in cold blood, only for protecting you. And your mother too. Poor, poor Lily._ Then the voice changed. From the heart of a young boy comes a stupid anger that the voice waved with it's silky voice. Luring him, lurking patiently in the shadows for the boy to fall into the obvious trap. _Go out there and kill him Harry, just one simple spell on the spare and the snake and it's done._

"One spell," he whispered to himself, eyes now determined and confidence rising. He was ready, and he knows the words. But then his eyes fall onto Cedric, whose still trying to get a better look at the stranger. While trying to keep his hate and anger at bay, he debated with the voice.

'Should I do it?'

_Yesssss, yessss you ssshould, you wanted this for sssoooo long_

'But Cedric will see…'

_Then let the boy see, he will be your witnes_

'He'll hate me'

_But you'll get your revenge_

'I don't want him to hate me'

_Then tell him to go back_

'How? Wait, he's already seventeen years old. Which mean…'

…_that the boy is old enough to apparate_

'Yes, he is… And I could get the cup to get myself home'

_Clever boy, clever boy… That is right! Now tell him lies to get him home_

'Yesssss'

"Cedric!" he called, snapping the boy attention to him. "Can you apparate back outside of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, why?" the older one inqures quietly, unsure of Harry's question.

"I need you to go to Dumbledore, tell him that we need help as fast as we could. I just realized something horrible." He said, carefully act out every lies perfectly. Not knowing that he had himself under Voldemort's own spell.

"Help? But we're in a middle of the tour-."

"We were tricked!" Harry quickly cut off his words. "Tell Dumbledore that Tom Riddle is coming back as Voldemort tonight. Tell him that the cup is a Portkey, and there is a spy on the school!" Harry blurted out the words perfectly, reading the already written lies on his head.

"Voldemort?! But How did y-"

"I just know okay! I had a dream about this and if you don't go now it's all over!" Harry said desperately, his hand itching to wave his wand and his throat begging to say those words. Deep inside, he was amazed at his ability to lie so naturally. But he can admired all his talents later, when he's finished with Voldemort.

But that won't happen. Not until Cedric has gone out of sight. And the seeker is still hesitating to do so, torn between his own heart and Harry's pleading voice. _Damn boy, go! GO! _The Voice screamed in his head, but Harry played his part well. He had waited so long for this, surely he could wait just a little while longer. Just a little while longer…

"But what about you? I'm scared for you Harry, will you be safe?" The boy asked, wary eyes gaze at him lovingly. So protective, and yet innocent. With a guilty realization the truth was laid bare in this dangerous situation, making him fell guilty inside for betraying the loyal heart that had been by his side all this time.

_Foolish Hufflepuff! He fancies you!_

'He…what...?'

_Tell him what he wants to hear! Tell him what every lovesick boy want to hear!_ The voice said, crudely crackling something like a laughter.

"Cedric," Harry said with a small guilty voice, making it even more realistic. Torn between guilt and the sudden wave of embarrassment that he felt, Harry spoke the words even though his heart says not to… "I don't want you to get hurt… I rather be in danger if that can save you… I'm scared of you too." He choked the last words, not believing what he is saying.

Harry cannot bear to look at his face, to face the eyes of someone that loved him, and yet knowing the truth he deceived him. And with eyes downcast he pleaded Cedric to go. One part so wanting him to get to safety, while the other waned the boy to stay with him, to help him face his night mare. At the other side of the grave, Voldemort laughed silently, unbelieving how easy it is to manipulate the boy emotions. _'I should thank Crouch later'_ He hissed merrily in his heart.

"Harry, I don't want to leave you." He finally said, as he had made up his mind. He would never leave someone that he loved alone.

"But you must! You must tell him" 'And leave before you see me doing something horrible' he added silently in his heart. He was so desperate that he wanted to cry, and tell Cedric to take him with also. But no, he have to keep his eyes on the prize. His prize is Voldemort, and he had no intention of leaving it behind.

The footsteps are getting closer, and Harry began to panic. "Please Cedric, I'll do anything. But please go and get help! I'll hold them off for you!" he said, pushing Cedric to get up. "Go!" he said, truly meaning the truth. And with a loud crack, Cedric was gone.

--

His heart are beating fast, some form the fear of what he was going to do and some from the joy of what he was going to do. Once he doubted his own sanity, but no, he was never crazy. And his choice was made, eventhough it's all the plan of the Dak Lord himself. And with pride, Harry boldly stepped out of his hiding place and throw a cruciatus spell at Wormtail, making the traitor of his family fall and bend his body to unbelievable places. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. Feeling the satisfaction as he watched the life snuffed out from his body. "Good riddance." He grinned madly, suddenly feeling the power that Voldemort felt.

A chilling voice laughed across the cemetery, a laugh that he hears every time he had nightmares about his parents. Harry turn his head to seek that voice, eyes madly darted back and forth, searching the large compound for the source of the voice. And with each second he hears it, he felt as it he's going mad. The voice was his own personal lullaby to insanity, and cannot stop it from lulling him into it.

"Come out here and face me you coward!" He shouted at the night sky, knowing that the owner of that cold voice is listening, ridiculing his every move since he got here, laughing at every lies that he told to Cedric. Cedric… 'At least he is save.' He thought tiredly. He had already giving up of any hope of giving his apologies to him, surrendering to the fact that he would never see his friends or Hogwarts anymore. This time, his mother isn't here to die for him, and he quickly face that fact. In his head, he quickly subside every fear of losing, erasing every hesitation to kill. Telling himself that he was alone. 'And I've got no life to lose but my own.'

And then, one by one Death Eaters came down from the sky as a black smoke and materialize into cloaked figures with skull mask. One by one they come from the sky, trapping him in a circle of black cloaked figures. Adrenaline pumped into Harry's brain, in his head he recites all the deadly spells that he had learn. Every spells are ready to be said at the tip of his tongue; every flick of a wand was memorized like a dance in his head. He was ready, and he will not fail this time.

And after the last death eater had landed, and he knows what that means. It's time for the Dark Lord's grand entrance.

--


End file.
